A Love that Hurts
by TheFeelsWriter
Summary: When the gang has graduated Jr. high, Dil has had a lot of time to think about a lot of things in the past year. He makes some discoveries about himself that he has never known before and these discoveries are only reaffirmed by a certain boy named Jamie. But what if Tommy makes some realizations himself? All in the name of Jamie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Warning! Slash! Don't like, don't read!** **Okay, I will try to bring this back. I thank you for reading everything I have wrote so far. Dil, has made some discoveries about himself. He fully realizes this when he meets Jamie and feelings more than friendship with him. This chapter, is a intro chapter where Dil starts high school he is age 14. All characters you recognize belong to Klasky Csupo If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do. Now, without further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

A Love That Hurts

Chapter 1: The Start

 **Dil's Point of View**

My alarm clock went off, sounding like an emergency siren, then shouting "The aliens are coming! I repeat, the aliens are com-" I quickly shut it off. For one, my parents and my brother, Tommy don't like how loud it is but, it's the only thing that will ever get me up in the morning. Second, I just really want to get back to bed.

After a few moments of silence, I remember that I'm now a freshman in high school! I awoke with a sudden burst of energy. I'm finally going to be with the rest of the gang, now! No more sitting alone at the lunch tables, I won't get picked on as badly now, and now I get to ride with Tommy to school again. I know it sounds strange but, he would always make me feel good and make my day go so much better afterwards. I missed that. When he went on to high school, He would go off with the rest of the gang while my dad took me to school. He would try to make me feel better, but it wasn't the same.

Now, it will be different. I quickly got out of bed and went straight for the shower. I needed to be ready for my first day. Once I had my shower and got everything all nice and clean, I quickly go to get dressed. "Mmmm... I need something new. Something that will really make me stand out." I'm still thinking about what I'm going to wear when my mom calls from down stairs. "Dil! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" I look at the time and it's ten till 7. (7 is what time Chuckie is supposed to gets here) I just pick out some random clothes without thinking about it. I chose a orange shirt with the words 'Alien Hunter' on it along with a small spaceship on it, a purple hoodie, a yellow pair of cargo shorts, sandals with two mismatched colorful socks, and of course my sherpa hat. I run down to get breakfast to find that there are breakfast burritos today. The smell of sausage bacon and eggs fill the room as I come running into the kitchen. Tommy is pretty much done with his and was about to leave until I entered the room. Mom was the first to say something.

"Good morning, Dil. You better hurry, Chuckie is going to be here any minute to pick you up." we both respond to her with "Ok, mom." she leaves the room. Tommy looked over to me with an eager look on his face.

"Hey, D! Ready for your first day of high school?" Truthfully, I was excited and ready to go then, I remembered things that I overheard about high school and I wasn't sure any more.

"Yea, T. I'm totally stoked. It's just..." my face was no longer full of excitement. "some people say that high school is worse about picking on people who are well... like me." Tommy had that comforting look that he has always had on him.

"Dil, it will be fine. Just because you're a little different, doesn't mean people will shun you. Besides, if anything happens, you can come to me and I'll knock some sense into them. Kinda like... this." He tackles me to the ground and we started play fighting.

He didn't really get what I was talking about. Recently, I have had feelings towards guys. I wasn't sure what to say or what to do. I have never been attracted to anybody before it's just... guys look hotter in my opinion. I needed someone to talk about it with. I know Tommy might hate me forever for telling him this but, I have to take this risk. I don't know if I can take the strain much longer.

I stop play fighting and stand up. "Hey, T. There's something I've been wanting to tell you about." He stops. He sees the seriousness in my eyes; he knows I'm never serious. He looks back at me with concern.

"Sure, D. What's up?"

"It's just... umm when you left me at the Jr. High. I umm.. ahh... Oh, why is this so hard to say?!"

"It's ok, Dil. Just say it. You can tell me anything." He had that look of encouragement that he has always had. It was like his gift; to make people feel better. He inspirers people when there is really nothing to be inspired about.

"Well..." I took a big sigh. "I think I might be, well... gay." I cringed, waiting for an explosion of anger and hate. He just stood there for a moment looking at me with loving eyes. They hadn't changed the way I thought they would, however, he did look a little taken back by the sudden seriousness of the topic.

"What made you think of this?" Tommy said. His voice was not changing. He didn't seem to be affected at all by this.

"So... You're not mad? You don't hate me or anything?" I say starting to sound confused.

"No. I don't hate you. Why would you think that? I'm your brother and I love you for who you are but, I'm curious. What made you think you were gay?"

I shift uncomfortably, "I don't know. It's just I think guys are hot and all. When you guys left me at the Jr. High, I've had a lot of time to think about things."

"Ah, so there is someone." Tommy teased and put his arms around me. "I was beginning to wonder when you would ever find someone. So, who is it? Any one I know?" He nudges me with his elbow and starts to lift his eye brows.

"No. Nobody yet. It's just guys in general."

"Oh, Okay." Tommy said sarcastically turning away.

"Not funny, Tommy." I knew he was teasing but, I couldn't help but feel a little angry. Now I see how he feels when I tease him about his girlfriends.

"Sorry." I play punched him in the arm. He play punches me back, then we go back to the play fighting we were doing earlier. I feel much better knowing that my brother has my back. We play fought with each other until Tommy got a text. It was from Chuckie telling us he was here. Tommy got his things and told me, "Dil, if you ever need to talk about anything, you can always come to me for anything."

"Thanks, T." Tommy ran out the door yelling bye to mom on the way out. I took my untouched breakfast burrito, got my things, and ran out the door also yelling "Bye, mom!" on the way out while my mouth is full of burrito.

I got out side to find Chuckie's car. He has a nice silver mini-van that I had never seen before. Tommy is gesturing me to come over to the mini-van. Everyone is already seated with Chuckie driving (Because Chuckie and Kimi were the only ones who have their Driver's License), Kimi is in the front seat with Chuckie, Phil and Lil have taken the middle seats, and Tommy has made his way into the back seat with two left over. I head to the back to sit with Tommy. He points out, "Hey, Dil. We have to make room for one more, so save a spot."

I look around and find that no one is missing. "For who? Everyone's here."

Chuckie looks back. "We have to make room for Jamie. He's going to riding with us for now on."

"Jamie? Who's, Jamie?" I start thinking back. Do I know a Jamie?

Tommy replies, "He's a new friend we made last year. Don't you remem-" he stops there remembering that he was not at his school last year. "Oh... Sorry."

"It's ok, T. How come I've never heard of this 'Jamie' before?"

"He's actually new to town. I think he came from Nevada" replied Lil.

Phil quickly added. "We were the only ones that would be his friends. I don't know why. He's a pretty cool guy."

"Oh. That's cool. Can't wait to meet him." with all honesty I can't wait to meet him. Any friend of Tommy's and the gang is a friend of mine. The car starts to drive off in an unfamiliar direction. Of course, I wasn't paying attention to where we were going because of the wonderful thing that is ADD. By the time the car stopped and the door opened I was already out of the car ready to start my first day of high school when I came out and nearly ran into another person standing in front of the car. "Dude, I'm so…" Everything came to a stop. It felt like time froze. I felt weird inside. He had long, black, curly hair. He was kind of scrawny like me but a tad bit bigger. He had green shy looking eyes that matched his dark green polo and hoodie that he was wearing and a dark green beanie that matched his eyes and his khaki jeans went well with his deep forest colored attire. Why I noticed these things; I have no idea. He was a little surprised at me all of the sudden coming at him but he did come up to me. I was getting nervous. Why am I getting nervous? He came up to me and said "Hi. Do I know you?"

"Um..." I was at a loss of words. What was happening to me? I feel like I'm being controlled by something. I couldn't move. Maybe he's an alien trying to communicate with me but, I'm unable to receive it somehow and it's taking a toll on my body. I have to ask him. This might be the only chance I have for alien contact. I can't risk it. "A-Are you an alien?" I almost sounded scared saying this to him.

He chuckled at the question. "No. I wouldn't be wearing green if I was. Wearing green would give my position away and would be very un-strategic to the cause of keeping hidden till the time comes." This kid says with complete confidence.

A bigger smile has never come to my face till now. "Oh. My. God. You know about aliens and their cause too?!"

"Of course! I have studied everything that is available to the public about aliens." He covered his mouth like he said something that he should not have said. He sighs. "And now you're probably going to make fun of me aren't you?"

"I'm not like that! I believe. In fact, I have had a few encounters myself." I say proudly.

"Really?! That is so cool!" He comes up and hugs me. I froze and blushed hard. "Oh... sorry." he pulls back and he starts to blush. "You will have to tell me about this encounter. I would love to hear it."

When he said that I could come over, I melted on the inside. Another, actual, person who believes in aliens. My day could not have been any better.

BEEP BEEP!

Chuckie rolled down the window and yelled, "Hey, guys. We've got to go! We're late for school!"

We all ran to the car. Me and Tommy got in first and left a space in between us for Jamie. He sat down in between us and I could feel the heat coming off him, my heart was racing, and it's like I wanted to be around him. It wasn't until now that I realized how cute he was. Now I know why I'm acting this way around him. I like him. A lot. All I wanted to do was hold him, although, I had to restrain myself because one: What if he didn't feel the same about me? Yes, he just hugged me, but was that just an impulse on figuring out that someone else likes what he is passionate about. (I know I would have done the same thing on impulse) Or was it a legit feeling towards me? Two: What would the gang say if they found out that I was well... gay? Tommy was one thing but, everyone else; I'm not sure if they would feel the same way as Tommy did. I looked back up a Jamie and practically stared at him the whole way back to school. He didn't noticed because he was talking to Tommy most of the way there. When we got to school everyone quickly went to go pick up schedules and get to homeroom. When Jamie left that warm feeling left with him and I wanted it back. Right now, all I want in the entire world is to be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tommy's View On Things

 **Tommy's Point of View**

Once we all got out of the car, I went quickly to get my schedule with the rest of the gang. I found out that me and Jamie have most of the same classes and the same homeroom. Everyone was quickly sharing schedules because we were getting yelled at to get to class (because we were late for school). I was about to show Dil around, when I noticed he wasn't there with us.

I called to him. "Dil! Guys, has anyone seen Dil?" everyone looks around but no one knows where he is. Normally, I would have gone looking for him, but the front office was getting mad at us with each passing minuet. I had no choice but to go to class. Jamie walked with me to class because we had the same first period (we ended up missing homeroom). I started to worry about Dil. He won't know where to go or anything. I looked at Jamie who saw the worry on my face He put his hand on my shoulder, looked at me with all sincerity with his green eyes and said, "It will ok, Tommy. He seems smart; he'll find his way." hearing this from him felt weird in a different way. Normally, I'm the one making people feel better. To hear it from someone else feels well... good.

We come in to first period, Algebra II, late and hand the teacher our schedules. He approves and he asks us to take two empty seats next to each other in the back of the room. The teacher continued with the lesson and I could not help but think of Dil. He would be lost without me there with him. Then, another thought came to mind. Dil is gay. Who would have thought? I always kind of expected this but, I never thought he would come out and say it like this. Come to think of it, when we picked up Jamie, he was eyeing him pretty closely the whole way to school from what I could tell. I look back at him. He was focusing on his notes. I thought back to when we first met him.

 _Flashback: There was a new kid sitting alone a few tables away from our usual table and the usual jerks were throwing spit balls at him and calling him weirdo and other names. He didn't react to anything making the bullies try even harder to get to him. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He looks so depressed._

 _"Hey guys, I'm going to try to get that kid to come over and sit with us so he won't be so alone, if not we will go over there." I say with confidence._

 _"But, Tommy. I don't think that we have room at the table." Kimi adds._

 _"Ok. We will go over there, but only if he lets us. I'll be right back." I come up to him. He looks at me but then he adverts his eyes and seems to be looking for something in the alphabet soup and says nothing._

 _"Hey, there. I'm Tommy. I see that you're new here, so I came to introduce myself." I put up my hand for a hand shake. He took my hand._

 _"I'm Jamie. I'm glad that not everyone in this school is a jerk." He goes back to looking for something in the alphabet soup._

 _"So, whatcha doing there?"_

 _Again he was hesitant about telling "Oh, I'm checking for any messages left for me by the aliens. They tend to use, well... soup in general for their messages to me." He looked at me then cringed expecting me to make fun of him. Wait... Aliens? This kid believes in aliens too? Just like Dil._

 _"Aliens, huh. Do they leave you messages often?"_

 _He brightened up a little. "Kind of. Recently they haven't, but I know that one will come any day now." he pauses for a second. "You know, you are the only person that has not made fun of me for saying that. Thanks."_

 _"Don't sweat it. The alien thing runs in my family too." I say thinking of Dil._

 _"Really?! Cool. Anyway I saw that you have some friends over there. Don't you need to get back to them?" he says looking over at the rest of the gang. They wave at him._

 _"That is what I want to ask you. We were going to invite you to our table but there is no room. Do you mind if we sit here?"_

 _"Sure. That would be great." He says now fully brightened up. He almost felt like Dil when he was around. When we all came over from the other table he just opened up like a book. He was unique, funny in some ways but he did things like Dil did things and it was like Dil has always been there and we have never left him. He would always be around me and eventually he became a new member of the gang and went everywhere we went. He even took charge of the group sometimes even when we did encounter problems such as bullies toward Chuckie and Angelica with her problems. I guess you could say that he was like me. He made me feel good inside even by his presence. Over time, he started opening up to me even deeper things. I started to share my secrets with him too. It was then that I started to notice little things about him. Things like his body features. He was kind of scrawny, but he also had muscle that tended to show while he decided to climb trees in an attempt to spot an alien starship. He also had a piercing on his right ear that took me a while to notice but when I did, it really brought out his deep green eyes._

Wait... Why am _I_ thinking like that? I'm not gay. At least, I don't think I am. I looked back at Jamie, who was surprisingly intent on the lesson. Those thoughts just keep filling my head making me stare at him.

"Um… Tommy? You okay there?" Jamie says looking right back at me with concern.

"Uh, yea. Totally. Just paying attention to some good ole' history!" I say as I'm scribbling things onto my empty notebook.

"Tommy, we're in Algebra. Wait! Have the Aliens done something to your brain?" He gets closer to me looking into my eyes as if trying to spot something. I could feel his breath and my heart skipped a beat. It felt like forever but the teacher quickly called him out to get back to his seat for being a distraction. He quickly went back to work, but again I just looked back. I'm not gay. I'm I? From there, I started to dose off again.

 _It got to the point where he might have told me his biggest darkest secret._

 _"Tommy, do you mind if I tell you something? Something that has been on my mind for a very long time." he shifted nervously._

 _"Sure, Jamie. What's wrong?"_

 _"Well, it's just... I like you. I mean really like you."_

 _"Well yea. We're best friends now." I had a feeling I knew where this was going._

 _He looks into my eyes and say this with complete seriousness. "No, Tommy. I mean like-like you. Tommy, I'm gay and I've kind of liked you for a while now."_

 _"Oh..."_

Riiiiiiiiing! The bell rang for the next class. Everyone packed their things for the next class and Jamie came up to me.

"Hey, Tommy. What class do you have next?" We both look at each other schedules "Oh, I have history next."

"And I have Chemistry."

"I guess that we won't see each other until the period after in Chemistry. I need to go now. My next class I across the school. Hey, don't let the aliens take you on the way to class." he walks away skipping every few steps. Yes, he would be very good for Dil.

After the rest of the day passed lunch finally arrived. I head over to the lunchroom and try to look for someone I know. I need to tell someone about this. I keep looking around and I find my brother Dil on the other side of A-Hall trying to find the lunchroom. I run over to him and call to him. "Hey, Dil! Over here!" he looks over at me and he's pissed.

"What the hell, Tommy! Where were you? You said you would help me get around the school and meet teachers and all that stuff. I had no clue where I was going and I was at least twenty minutes late for every class. I even missed fourth period entirely; I'm still looking for it."

"Dil, I'm so sorry. Tomorrow, I promise, you won't be late for anything. Now, let's go get some lunch. I'm starving!"

"Yea, me too." We both walked to our lockers (which were right next to each other in A-Hall) and got our lunches. As we were walking back, Dil looked like he had something on his mind. We sat down and started unpacking our lunches as I ask him, "Dil, I just remembered. You got out of the car at the same time as the rest of us. What happened to you?" he just sat there looking uncomfortable; like he really wants to say something but he doesn't know how.

"Umm, Tommy. I need to tell you something." he was playing with one of his red curls coming out of his Sherpa hat.

"What is it?" I sort of knew what was coming but, you can never know with Dil.

"It's about Jamie. I think I may like him." I knew what this was about but I pretended like I didn't know.

"I knew that. You two were totally bonding when you guys first saw each other."

"No. I mean like-like him. I've never really felt this way about a person before. It feels great and I really want to be with him." I see that Dil really ment what he said. I looked into my brother's eyes and saw something that I thought I would never see in him. What I saw, was love. I couldn't help but feel happy for him. I think that the only reason on why Jamie stuck around with us in the first place, was because he was attracted to that I think about it, he was always around me telling me things, trying to get to know me better. I guess I didn't know he was that he was that way until he came out and said it. I ended up telling him that I wasn't that way and that I could go out with him. I don't think that he has told anyone else since then. It was awkward for a while, yet, we still ended up becoming best friends. I couldn't ask for a better person to be with Dil.

"Dude, that' awesome. You know, why don't we invite him over to our place over the weekend. That will be the perfect opportunity to tell him how you feel."

"Tommy, what if he's not... 'that way'?"

"Don't worry, he is. Just tell him how you feel. Trust me, it will be fine."

"What if he doesn't like me back? Tommy, I don't know what to do!" he leans forward and puts his head on my shoulder. I could tell he was really stressed about the whole thing. He was almost in tears because of it.

"Dil, look at me." He looks up still at the verge of tears. "Everything will be fine. If anything happens, you can call me to pick you up and if he doesn't like you back then he doesn't know what he's missing." Dil automatically brightens up.

"Thanks, T." he looks at the clock and it's almost the end of lunch. "Dude, we need to get going. I don't want to be late for my Earth Science class; and this time, T, you're going to show me where it is."

"Okay, D." we both start to devour out food and at the lunch bell, I showed him to his next class.


End file.
